ABSTRACT Support is requested for a Keystone Symposia meeting entitled Tumor Metabolism: Mechanisms and Targets, organized by Drs. Brendan D. Manning, Kathryn E. Wellen and Reuben J. Shaw. The meeting will be held in Whistler, British Columbia, Canada from March 5-9, 2017. This conference will focus on the rapidly moving field of tumor metabolism and its implications in cancer development, progression and therapy. Experts from distinct fields of research will be brought together to present their latest discoveries on tumor metabolism, which is an inherently interdisciplinary field. Defining the diversity of metabolic strategies employed by cancer cells and how the genetic events underlying different types of cancer, as well as the tumor microenvironment, influence these metabolic properties is a major goal of this meeting. In addition, a combination of basic, translational and clinical studies will be presented, with the goal of identifying promising avenues in tumor metabolism that impact our understanding, diagnosis and treatment of cancer. In addition to a stellar line up of invited speakers, short talks and poster presentations will provide opportunities for researchers at all levels to discuss their most current work in this field. This meeting provides an excellent opportunity to share knowledge and methodology in tumor metabolism research in a collegial and social atmosphere. Opportunities for interdisciplinary interactions will be significantly enhanced by the concurrent meeting on Adaptations to Hypoxia in Physiology and Disease, which will share a keynote address and two plenary sessions with this meeting.